The present disclosure relates generally to line striping systems, and in particular, to wheeled line striping systems.
Wheeled line striping systems are used to paint stripes on roads, parking lots, athletic fields, and in indoor facilities. Traditional line striping systems include an internal combustion engine and a liquid fuel tank from which the engine draws fuel, such as gasoline. The engine runs to reciprocate a pump onboard the line striping system to pump paint. The combustion engine is noisy and emits fumes, which may be undesirable in certain striping locations. Further, wheeled line striping systems can be heavy and difficult to maneuver.